


Where Emeralds Meet Sapphire

by JaneDoe876



Series: Where Emeralds Meet Sapphire [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Shakespearean Language, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to show Thor how deeply he truly feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Emeralds Meet Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a bodyworship fic, this is part 1 of 2 the second part is Thor bodyworshiping Loki, I'm really nervous about this, I hope you guys enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Thank you so much for all the kudos I've been getting lately and the bookmarks, you all really give me the boost I need thank you. Enjoy! Part 2 will be posted tomorrow :)

The room was dimly lit by candles, the windows were open and a cool breeze made the curtains flutter in it's wake. Loki lay on the bed of his and Thor's bed chambers wearing nothing more than a see-through black tunic with gold trimmings.

There was a bottle of wine next to the bed with two goblets. Loki poured himself one just as the door opened. Thor walked in he was wearing a white and gold tunic his long blonde locks were cascading across his shoulders making him look ethereal. Loki felt breathless just by the mere sight of him.

Thor gazed lovingly into Loki's eyes as he closed the door behind him. Loki gave him a come-hither look as he poured them both wine.

Thor walked over to the bed promptly sitting down next to his husband. Loki handed him the goblet and they clanked them together before sipping. Loki then took their goblets and put them aside. Thor's hand reached for his and he felt Loki's lips ghost over his knuckles sending little tremers down his spine.

Thor couldn't help the shivering that came over him as Loki laid him down on the bed taking off his tunic before taking off Thor's slowly and letting it fall from the bed.

Thor's eyes studied Loki's trying to read them to understand what was this feeling that came over him. Then it hit Thor, this was Loki's way of opening up to him without words he couldn't hide the smile that grew on his face from the realization.

Loki ran his fingers through Thor's hair in delicate motions as if he were examining the finest silk. Thor's hair reminded Loki of shimmering strands of gold in the candle light of their bedchamber.

He then began to graze his lips lightly over Thor's pulse feeling it react to the touch of his lips. His hands began to trace Thor's sides leaving no place untouched. Thor closed his eyes cherishing this moment and relishing in the pleasure Loki was bestowing upon him.

He felt Loki's hair gently brush his stomach as he began to kiss lower making sure every part of Thor's body received equal amounts of attention. The Sounds of Thor's soft moans filled the room and then he gasped as he felt Loki's hand brush ever so slightly between his legs.

He then felt Loki's knuckles caressing his cheek encouraging him to open his eyes. He opened his eyes gradually till sapphire met emerald. Emerald eyes seemed to gleam at him filled with admiration and devotion. 

He then felt himself being stroked between his legs as he moaned tenderly to Loki's touch. "So picturesque are those; sapphire's of yours Brother, they always seem to tell me so much without a word, how I adore them" Loki breathed on Thor's ear-lobe breaking the silence momentarily between them.

Thor shivered to Loki's words as he felt the rhythm of his stroking stop for a moment before feeling a slick finger ease itself inside him making him gasp Loki's name.

"Doth thou know how utterly enchanting thou sounds in the throes of passion? How thou makes my heart ache and hunger for thou's touch? How mine breath doth quickens when my eye doth catch thou's loving gazes upon me sweet Thor?" Loki moaned softly as he eased himself inside Thor.

"Oh Loki, my beloved darling I have not enough words to tell you of all I feel" Thor gasped softly as Loki began to move. "Well then my darling, our bodies shall speak for us" He whispered before their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

They moved together like waves coming up against the shore. Loki's gaze was fixed on Thor's the whole time watching his husband's eyes dance with him to a private song just for them.

 Loki left smoldering kisses all over Thor's body making him wither in passion. Thor loved seeing this side of Loki, he knew it took allot strength for him to show him this, to show him how he deeply he felt about him. The moon shined inside their chambers as they reached their climax.

Loki lay on Thor's body holding it as close as he could letting Thor know he was his treasure one that he would never let go. Thor smiled running his fingers through Loki's hair as they drifted off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
